


Mrs. Hudson's Monthly Curse

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson's late, sort of.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/">Watson's Woes</a> JWP #9 <a href="http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/880584.html"> WWWWD?</a>: Make up an acronym and use it in your story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Hudson's Monthly Curse

"Hello, hello, is at anybody home?" Mrs. Hudson peeked into the flat. 

"It's just me," John answered.

"I'm sorry. I hate to intrude, but I am terribly overdue for my monthly Curse."

"Your what?" John asked, concerned.

"My monthly Curse. I always dread it, but…"

"Have you seen your doctor?"

"I'm 75 years old. I haven't had a period for decades. But if I did, I would call it menstruation, not a curse!"

John winced. "I'm sorry, what can I do for you?"

"Help me with my monthly **C** lean **U** p and **R** emoval of **S** herlock's **E** xperiments?"


End file.
